


Bluestar's Crisis

by Cheeseburgers123



Series: Warriors: The Beginning [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Made up time line, Mostly based around Bluestar currently, Some from different clans, slight AU, some made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseburgers123/pseuds/Cheeseburgers123
Summary: Bluestar is having a hard time accepting her father's death and adjusting to her new role as leader. Her sister Snowfur and her Clanmates are trying to encourage her. But as she know danger lurks around every corner, she tries to lead her Clan into battle as her father did.





	Bluestar's Crisis

It was a warm and dewy day as Bluestar stepped out of her den. She sat there a moment with her eyes closed, before her deputy Whitestorm came hopping up the trail. 

"Good morning Bluestar."

"Good morning", she said with a sigh.

It had only been one day since her father, Oakstar, had died in the battle against Windclan.

"Your going to be a great leader", Whitestorm said sounding encouraging.

Bluestar didn't respond. 

"Has the morning patrol come back yet?"

"Yes, their training with their apprentices", Whitestorm replied.

"Good morning Bluestar",  Jayfeather said, while standing next to her apprentice Molepaw.

"Tigerpaw pushed me into the mud again", Molepaw complained while shaking off the mud from his fur.

"Only a few more moons until Tigerpaw is a warrior, then you don't have to worry about sharing a den anymore." Jayfeather said softly. "Speaking of becoming a warrior, Cloudpaw has not let it go."

"Well good thing he is becoming one today, Rocknose says he's losing it.", Whitestorm remarked.

"Hello Bluestar", Stewtooth said, muffed because of the blackbird in his mouth.

"Is that for me", Bluestar asked with huge eyes. Blackbird was her favorite prey.

"Yes, now eat up Cloudpaw can't wait another second."

"Ok", Bluestar said as she buried her face in the blackbird. When it came to that kind of prey she always ate it like a kit.

When she was done she climbed up Highrock. And said, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for Clan Meeting. I Bluestar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commence him a warrior in his turn. Do you Cloudpaw, promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and swear to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes", Cloudpaw said sounding brave.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudtail. Cloudtail, Starclan honors you for your battle skills and your courage. And we welcome you as full warrior off Thunderclan."

"Cloudtail, Cloudtail!", the Clan cats cheered. As Bluestar climbed down from Highrock, Morningflower's kits came running towards her.

"We want want to be apprentices!" said the brown tom, Dustykit.

"But you are too young", said Morningflower when she finally caught up with them.

"No we aren't.", said the grey she-kit, Dovekit. "We are already 2 moons old.

"Yes, but you have to be 6 moons old to be an apprentice.", Morningflower reminded her.

Dovekit closed her eyes in dismay.

"But thats forever." the last cream-colored tom, Creamkit said.

"We want to be warriors now!" They complained.

"You will be one day", Bluestar purred.

"You did a great job saying the warrior ceremony speech", her white sister Snowfur said.

"Thanks, But I'll never be as good as Oakstar.", Bluestar said sounding sad.

"Being a leader is a big job", Snowfur reminded her. "Oakstar had to make a sacrifice, a sacrifice that you might have to make when the time is right. But that won't be for a long time, since you have nine lives."

Bluestar smiled as she remembered that every clan leader receives nine lives from Starclan when they go to the Moonstone for the the first time. 

"Yellowfang is back", Rocknose said from behind Bluestar.

"Good I have to talk to her."

Bluestar arrived at Yellowfang's den. She was not like the other clan cats, she was a medicine cat. She cares for the sick and injured. She also had been gifted the power from Starclan to feel where a cat's pain is. For example, is a cat had a headache, she could feel it. 

"Hello Bluestar", she said after noticing her new leader walk in.

"Hi Yellowfang.", she watched the medicine cat drop some herbs from her mouth. 

"Where have you been all day?"

"No where!", Yellowfang replied quick and sharply, as if the question bothered her. "I'm going to get some water", and with that Yellowfang ran as fast as she could out of her den.

         —————————————- 

 Bluestar walked back to her den and she thought how she could lead her clan as strong as her father did, till she finally fell asleep.

——————————————

The next morning Bluestar sent Honeyfur, Jayfeather, Whitestorm, Graystripe, and Mossmoon our on morning patrol.

“Daddy, I don’t need a bath!”, sqweaked Dustykit. I’m clean!”.

Lionblaze looked down at his son,”if you take one, you, your brother and sister, and I can play a game of moss ball.”

”Ok”, Dustykit said sounding more happy. 

 

 

Bluestar walked down the trail to the fresh kill pile. She picked out a squirrel and sat next to her mom, Moonflower.

"Good morning Moonflower."

"Hello Bluestar."

"Where is Snowfur?"

"In Yellowfang's den."

"Is she alright?!", Bluestar said sounding alerted.

Moonflower said nothing, as if she was too happy to answer. So Bluestar ran to Yellowfang's den.

 

"Deep breaths Snowfur," Yellowfang said calmly.

Bluestar stood by the door with her mouth wide open.

"Now PUSH!"

Out came the first kit, a she-kit.

"Push harder", Out came the next kit, another she-kit.

Snowfur pushed as hard as she could and out slid the last kit, a tom. 

Bluestar froze for a moment, "You have kits! What are you going to name them" When Snowfur caught her breath she said, "I'll name the white she-kit Frost, the the other she-kit Seedkit, and the black tom Ravenkit.

"Those are beautiful names!", said Moonflower, standing by the doorway.

"I wonder what color their eyes will be when they open, so much to see! So who is the father?" Bluestar rambled and questioned.

"Rocknose", Snowfur replied.

"I can't wait to see his face when you tell him."

"Where is he anyway?", Snowfur asked.

"He said he was going to take Cloudtail and Acorntail out hunting with him", said Yellowfang.

"Good the fresh kill pile is getting empty".

"We will let you rest now", Bluestar said while exiting the den. Happy thoughts filled Bluestar's mind. I'm a leader and an aunt she thought. She saw Molepaw and Tigerpaw fighting. Tigerpaw had always been a bit of a bully, always hungry for power. A few minutes later the morning patrol came back.

"ROCKNOSE, YOU'RE A FATHER!!!!" Yelled Bluestar while running towards him.

 “I’m a what!?”

”Follow me to Yellowfang’s den!”

Rocknose and Bluestar arrived at Yellowfang’s den, Rocknose had the biggest smile she had ever seen. Rocknose sat down on the warm dirt floor, and licked the top of every kits’ head. 

“They will make fine warriors one day”, he told Snowfur. She smiled before she fell asleep. 

Rocknose flollowed Bluestar out of the den. A few seconds later the ground began to tremor, Bluestar looked up and saw a huge dog pack running straight towards her and her clan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'll have the next one out soon.
> 
>  
> 
> That's all for now.
> 
>  
> 
> cheeseburgers123


End file.
